


Confidence

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Confidence Boost, F/M, Playboy Bunny costume, Slight fluff, Smut, mirror play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: A request from my DMC blog, the reader needing a confidence boost, and her friends Trish and Lady attempt to give her one, lol.





	Confidence

She gave a deep sigh, turning herself around as she gazed at the mirror before her. Her mind was reeling at the thought if her boyfriend would actually enjoy this ‘costume’ of hers. The bodice was form fitting, lifting her bosom up, and at the back end of the suit was a plush white ball, representing the tail of a bunny. Down her legs were fish-net stockings, while black heels graced her feet.

The ending piece of the ‘costume’, was the headband atop her head, where long rabbit ears stuck up, bending slightly forward.

She had to admit, she felt kind of ridiculous in the outfit.

She had received this get-up as a gift from her closest friends, Trish and Lady, after confiding in them that she felt her body wasn’t the best. 

They would usually have an off day to just go out together, away from the business of their job, and it so happened they had decided to head to a clothing shop that particular day.

She watched them flip through hangers of clothing, picking things out here and there, while she stood awkwardly to the side; up until Trish brought her behavior to attention.

“I’m not very…confident in my body, to be honest,” she admitted, as Trish and Lady came to stand next to her. “I don’t feel like I am attractive enough for V.”

“Have you seen the way he looks at you, though?” Lady teased, trying to earn some kind of a smile out of her friend; though much to her effort, it didn’t seem to work.

She expressed her worries, and wished to find something that would help her boost her confidence. It brought a warmth to her heart that her friends offered to help her find something to help her with that issue.

But, this seemed to be their idea of a solution.

A ‘Play Boy’ bunny costume.

She huffed, pressing her hands to her face, causing the ears to slump forward a bit more over her forehead.

“This just looks ridiculous,” she mumbled into her hands, too distracted by her own thoughts to hear the door to her bedroom open and close.

A pair of tattooed arms laced around her middle, making her gasp and try to turn in their grip; but they kept her firmly in place.

She looked towards the mirror and saw two dark green eyes look back.

“I think it looks rather sexy on you, my love,” he practically purred in her ear, making her visibly shutter. Considering he rarely used words like ‘sexy’, it only added to the effect of his gaze.

“Did you put this on for me?” he asked, his hands running up along the bodice and cupping her breasts. “You shouldn’t have,” he replied, when he saw her just mutely nod.

His fingers hooked along the cups over her breasts, and pulled them down slightly, allowing her nipples to peak out over the top of the fabric. His eyes never left hers as he pinched and rolled them between his fore and middle finger.

“Such a shame,” he sighed dramatically, nipping at her ear. “You look so lovely in this, yet I plan on ripping it off of you.”

Watching him work her in the mirror made little pants escape her throat; but part of her wished to hide her face, so she covered it with her hands, almost on instinct.

Immediately he pulled her hands away, tutting her for trying to hide.

“None of that,” he scolded, his hands returning to her sides, “I want you to watch me love you, (Y/N).”

His hands slid down her sides and around to her front, one hand moving the fabric covering her core, while the other pressed fingers to folds. He drew small circles against her skin there, before slipping a finger in to find that sensitive bundle of nerves.

The sensation made her knees almost buckle, as he pressed against it, rubbing rather roughly before sliding his fingers towards her sopping entrance. He dipped one finger in, pumping her slowly, watching the pleasure building openly on her face. His eyes locked with hers once more in the mirror.

“Would you like more?”

She visibly swallowed, her mouth having gone incredibly dry, as she nodded to him.

His hands left her for a moment, as he undid the front of his pants, the belt and zipper sounding much louder in her ears as she wiggled her bottom against him eagerly. She felt a warmth between her legs as he pressed against her, and her face flushed when she saw his tip pressed between her thighs in their reflection.

His hands went to cup her breasts once more, as he rolled his hips against hers, practically fucking her thighs at this point. His tip brushed her folds with each thrust, and she groaned loudly, leaning forward so her hands were braced against the mirror. He took advantage of her new angle, pressing his tip into her entrance, painfully slowly.

She shifted her legs to allow him more room to press in, and her mouth slacked open when she felt completely filled with his cock. A deep groan came from him, and she looked up to see his eyes searing into her reflection.

“I love you so much, (Y/N),” he rasped, and he began thrusting into her hard immediately, making her gasp with each one. She saw her own face in the mirror, flushed cheeks and hooded eyes staring back at her. She watched her own breasts bounce with each of his thrusts, and it was strange how it seemed to excite her more, seeing herself like this because of him.

He sped up his pace, fingers digger into her hips as he pulled her flush against him. One arm came around her chest, pulling her up, making her back bow against his chest. She could see herself fully in the mirror, as V’s green eyes looked at her face in the reflection.

“You are my goddess,” he breathed, gripping her tightly, “I worship everything about you, my love. _While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join._ ”

His voice was airy against her ear, as she felt her walls flutter and limbs tighten against him, her head falling back against his shoulder as his name left her throat. She felt him swell within her walls, and he held her flush against him, filling her to the brim. She could feel his thumping heartbeat against her back, as he kept her close and moved them towards the bed, where they collapsed down together.

He had pulled from reluctantly, but kept his arms around her, hugging her close to him. She let out a few panting breaths, before setting into a bit of giggles.

“What do you find amusing, (Y/N)?”

“I still think this outfit is ridiculous. But I am glad you enjoyed me in it,” she replied, turning in his arms to face him.

“I love you in everything, and in nothing, my love,” he retorted with a smirk, and she buried her face in his chest to hide her blushing face.

“For the record, this was Trish and Lady’s idea.”

He gave a mix between a sigh and a laugh.  “I…made that assumption.”

At this, she pulled away a bit, looking up towards his face. “Did they tell you?”

“Not outright,” he admitted. “Forgive me for not telling you sooner, my love,” he apologized, giving a slight rub to the back of his head, “but both Trish and Lady reprimanded me for not expressing my love for your body in better ways. And seeing you in this, I figured they had a hand in the situation as well.”

She gave an annoyed huff, vowing to make her friends pay for sharing what she told them in confidence; but V cupped her cheek, bringing her attention back to him.

“Worry not about them. Though outlandish as it may seem, I appreciate their assistance. I understand why you did not share this with me; but please, bare any other issues you have with me. I want to be the one who makes you the happiest, (Y/N).”

You felt your heart flutter as he leaned forward to capture your lips with his own.

You agreed within yourself, that you would promise this man to share everything with him from now on.


End file.
